Death Becomes You
by PallaPalla-chan
Summary: Usagi awakens after a vivid dream, now she must bring Shinigami to where he belongs. ::complete::
1. Welcome Death

Death Becomes You

Death Becomes You

Rated R

Miaka Hime

Oh my, I've started another one damn it I should stop getting idea's This is probably going to be an Usa/Duo surprisingly enough. I've got an Usa/Trowa one in mind as well but I won't be sending it until Nasei, Serenity, and Senshi or The Outer Realm are complete or near being complete. This is starting out dark and may deal with a lot of death so be warned.

Disclaimer- I do now own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

~*~

She stood frozen as she watched the scene take place, she watched silently in fear of what he was going to do as he stood there in front of the plain white drapes of the room. The window was open making the drapes wave through the gentle breeze, at times concealing his cold eyes. He cocked the silver gun, he pointed it at his head. She stood and saw his face set in stone as he began to put pressure on the trigger, his hair whipped at his face gently as if waving goodbye. Her feet suddenly let go of the white carpet beneath her and she ran, knowing she was probably too late. She saw his eyes look strait at her, cobalt eyes stared blankly back at her.

He pulled the trigger and fell diagonal falling on the blowing curtains streaking the white lace crimson. She had felt the splatter of his blood against her face, and she looked down to see the white silk she had been wearing also splattered with his blood. Her bare feet too were being stained from the blood that had begun to creep around her. She looked down at his lifeless body, his long chestnut colored hair strewn about him half of it soaked in his own blood. She slowly stepped back, leaving red foot prints with every step on the white floor. She suddenly threw back her head, and screamed.

~*~*~*~*

Tsukino Usagi awoke with a scream, awakening Chibi-Usa who shared her bed, along with her black moon cat, Luna. "U-Usagi-chan?" Chibi-Usa asked her feature mother. Usagi snapped out of her reverie. "I-It's nothing Chibi-Usa, go back to sleep." She said as calmly as she could. "Are you alright Usagi?" Luna asked. "Hai, just go back to sleep." Usagi said again, her voice slightly shaky. "Iie, you're not fine you're shaking." Chibi-Usa said softly. Usagi looked down at her hands and sure enough they were shaking like mad. "What's wrong okaa-san?" Chibi-Usa asked cuddling up with her. "I-I had a dream that I was in a room there was a boy who shot himself his blood splattered all over me." Usagi's voice began to shake once she spoke of his blood. "It soaked my dress I think I was wearing Serenity-hime's dress yet I was me instead of her" Usagi trailed off and Chibi-Usa's eyes widened suddenly. Luna was the only one noticing it, for her charge was looking off into space. Suddenly Usagi let out a true wail off despair and her head dropped into her hands and her legs drawn up to her. "It shouldn't have happened, I could have stopped it but I was frozen." She cried softly into her hands. Chibi-Usa threw Luna a worried look before she decided it was time to talk to Pluto. "Puu! Onagai help Okaa-san!" She knew Pluto would know what to do. She smiled as a portal opened and Pluto walked into the bunny decorated room. Pluto saw the distant princess of the moon and quickly was at her side. "Serenity-hime, onagai, tell me what's wrong." She pleaded, she didn't like to see her princess so upset. "It was so real." Were the only words she got from her princess's lips before she again broke into sobs.

"Luna, what is wrong with her?" Pluto asked suddenly. Luna explained Usagi's dream. Pluto was about to respond when Usagi's body began to glow a soft silver, Usagi suddenly looked at Pluto and whispered in a deadly voice. "It will bring nothing but death and I welcome it." Pluto stepped back unconsciously. "It? What is it?" She asked her grip on the time key seemed to loosen, as if she were scared of what the princess would say. "Shinigami." She said grinning an eerie smile before she seemed to pass out.

Pluto's time key hit the floor with a loud crash.

~*~

Ok, before all of you scream at me and say, WHAT!? You killed Duo off!? I want to say, that he is NOT dead. It will all be explained in the first chapter which will be out as soon as I can finish my next chapter of 'When The Fire Is Red Hot', 'Serenity', and lastly 'Senshi of the Other Realm.' I might postpone the next chapter to 'Senshi of the Other Realm's' chapter cause I'm having writers block but the other one's can not wait, and 'When The Fire is Red Hot's' chapter is half way done. It really doesn't take me more then half an hour to an hour to write a chapter, so it shouldn't take too long, unless I run into some unexpected writers block that is ^.^ Anywhoo, hope to get lots of reviews although I have a feeling I won't


	2. Crimson Blood and White Satin

She screamed

Chapter 2 of Death Becomes You

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

Gosh, this is still rather erm bloody, but it gets better as it goes along I think anywhoo please read and review!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing *blows raspberry at people that thought she did*

~*~

She screamed. The scream pierced his ears. After he had put the gun to his head he had continued seeing what had been going on. Her white dress had become stained with his blood and made him want to puke, why had he pulled the trigger? What kind of dream was this anyway? Was it some sort of sick joke?

After she had stopped screaming she collapsed to her knees her eyes wide and vacant of any emotion. She was in shock. He too dropped to his knee's in front of her, he felt his own blood soak through his pants. "H-Hey, I-I'm still here." He said, but she continued to stare blankly ahead of her at the blood stained curtains. He tried to touch her hand but his hand just went right though her form. "What the hell?" He said out loud.

He jumped when her head suddenly snapped toward his bloodied form. She stood up slowly and walked toward it. She bent down over his body and pulled a jagged knife from his corpses boot and looked over the shiny piece of metal like it were a piece of jewelry she were thinking of purchasing.

She took the knife and cut the two buns upon her head, the two streamers of silver fluttered to the blood stained ground and her now short uneven hair fell into her face. "I take this blade to my body for a dishonorable death, may Selene forgive me." She poised the blade above her and he tried to scream the words but they only came out in a silent scream. The blade came down and she fell to the ground beside his body her dress almost completely stained with both their blood. His voice finally found him and he dropped down next to her, her features slack, no longer in the agonizing look they had been in as she had shoved the blade into her heart. She was truly beautiful.

~*~

Duo awoke in a cold sweat. He heard a loud knock on his door. "Duo? Are you alright? I called you for breakfast ten minuets ago." The voice of Quatre came through the oak door, though slightly muffled. "Sorry, Q-man, I'll be there in five." He called back. He shakily got out of bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face. He looked at his reflection and blanched, his hair was everywhere and his braid was barely holding.

He quickly re-did it and changed into his usual clothes before going downstairs to practically swallow his breakfast whole. Afterward he quickly went back to his room without a word.

"Do you think there's something wrong with Duo?" Quatre asked. No one answered. "He's acting funny if you ask me, I mean he didn't wake up on time for breakfast, he came down late and never said a word, just ate and went back upstairs. He didn't even ask for seconds." Quatre continued. Trowa's head looked up to the stairs where Duo had gone then back to Quatre as if telling him something, obviously he got what his friend was saying and replied, "You're right Trowa, I should go check on him." With that Quatre got up and started up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*

Chibi-Usa ran up the stairs to the room her and Usagi were sharing. She threw her bag down outside the door and peeked in the room. Usagi was asleep next to her window sill. She hadn't gone to school for three days. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka and Michiru had all been calling and stopping by every day only to be turned away by Tsukino Ikuko. Chibi-Usa had been surprised that Mamoru hadn't stopped by or called yet.

Chibi-Usa walked inside the room silently but winced when the door gave a loud creaking noise when she closed it, making Usagi's head snap upward. Chibi-Usa was saddened to see her feature mother's usually silver hair looking rather dull looking and dirtied, her eyes usually a bright blue looked gray and her skin looked pasty white. "Usagi-chan!" Chibi-Usa said running to the woman that would one day be her mother and wrapping her small arms around her shoulders. "Please Okaa-san, everything will be fine, Setsuna-chan will find out everything and we'll be able to get past this!" She said, crying softly onto Usagi's pale pink pajama's out of frustration.

Usagi's tired eyes focused on the little girl and she wrapped a warm around her shoulders. "She already came to see me today." She said, her first sentence in weeks. Chibi-Usa's head snapped up and she looked into Usagi's gray eyes. "I have to choose to either stay here or go to where he is to prevent something from happening. I can't take more than four senshi with me, and I can't come back." Tears began to leak down her face. "I can't just leave." She said softly. Chibi-Usa took a deep breath. "Then I'll decide what you need to do." She said. Usagi looked at her thoughtfully. "You should go. Mamoru I don't think my papa loves you. I think he did for a time but things are different now. He didn't even call to find out what was wrong I think you should take Michiru Haruka and Hotaru, they will be the most useful because Hotaru is very powerful and needs you, Haruka should go because she's your greatest protector and Neptune is smart and is strong and will help too plus Haruka wouldn't go without her. Venus, Mars and Mercury are easily some of the strongest senshi and should stay here, Mercury may not have the advantage over attacks but she's needed to find weaknesses in youma here. Makoto and Haruka are equally strong so they will help you as well." Chibi-Usa said confidently.

Usagi wiped a tear stained cheek and looked at Chibi-Usa with a look a proud proud parent might have for their child. "You're right of course, I'll go get ready and inform the others that we need their assistance in another timeline." Chibi-Usa's head cocked to one side. "We?" She asked. "Hai, Setsuna said you may go with me." Chibi-Usa smiled and jumped up. "How about I call the senshi that we'll need and we'll meet at the park where we can call Puu, while you get some things settled here, like taking a shower? You kinda stink." Usagi smiled. "You pink haired baka." She said standing up. "I just hope I can stand this, I'm really scared." She said walking toward the door. "Me too okaa-san." She said softly. Usagi gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry masume, I'll make everything right." She said with a wink and a v-sign before she disappeared into the bathroom. 'Poor Usa-chan, she probably doesn't even remember what she said that night of the dream' Chibi-Usa shivered when she remembered Usagi's words. 'It will bring nothing but death and I welcome it.' Chibi-Usa shrugged the cold feeling off and started dialing numbers.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi met the senshi at the park with Chibi-Usa. She didn't have to do any explaining because Chibi-Usa already had. She waited silently while Chibi-Usa called Pluto and they were all whisked away to the time gates where Pluto silently took them to their new time.

~*~

Sweet, that came out pretty well I hope so anyway. Please review! Ja ne!


	3. Light and Dark Meet

Chapter three of Death Becomes You

Chapter three of Death Becomes You

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

I confused myself, gomen, Makoto is NOT in the gundamverse, I meant to say she was equal in strength with Haruka so it was best to leave Makoto in the Sailor Moonverse, and Haruka should go to the gundamverse, I just wanted to clear that up before I began writing again and you guys got confused ^.^

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

~*~

Usagi sat tiredly down on the couch once they had appeared in the new time. "Where are we? And did you take some of my energy? I suddenly feel drained." Usagi said, her eyes drooping noticeably. Pluto looked kindly at her future queen and then began to explain herself. "This is the year AC196. A war that has been raging seems to have stopped but you never know." Setsuna began after she had de-transformed. "Hime, your energy has dropped slightly, so be weary of using too much power, the reason for this is because you weren't supposed to come here, it's in the timeline but things have complicated you coming here, they don't believe you should be here. I can't say anymore then that. Your powers however will be up to full strength in about a month or so." Usagi smiled wearily understanding and continued to give her undivided attention to Setsuna. "This time is complicated and I didn't write anything out for you so you were caught up so I'll just channel the information to your brains." Before anyone could protest a bright maroon light erupted from Setsuna and engulfed them all within its invitingly warm light.

The light dissipated and Usagi nodded in understanding before her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep. All of the senshi turned to Setsuna who gave them a knowing smile. "She's fine, just needs some rest." She turned to Chibi-Usa. "Chibi-Usa, no one seems to notice but you look lovely." It was then that everyone turned to Chibi-Usa to see a sixteen year old girl standing where an eleven year old once stood. "I-I grew." Chibi-Usa said softly. "You're not chibi anymore huh Usa?" Hotaru said with a grin. "Iie." She said in breathless wonder. "I sped up your growing process on purpose, we need you to be able to stay with Serenity and you can't do that if you're going to elementary school." Setsuna said. Chibi-Usa nodded. "But since I'm so used to everyone calling me Chibi-Usa, just keep doing that, ok?" She said with a smile. "Well, how about I take you shopping, this place needs a decorating job badly." Setsuna said after looking over the entire room. "Now that you said that it reminds me, where exactly are we?" Michiru asked. "We're in a dorm room that Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Usagi share. This is Sanq Academy, a school that Ririna Peacecraft started or owns or something like that." Setsuna said getting odd looks from her senshi. "What!? I don't particularly care for her, so I don't really watch her from the time gates unless needed." Setsuna said in a VERY UN-Setsuna like manner. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru giggled and the group of girls left for the mall.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi awoke an hour later and found a note on the coffee table telling her where she was in a dorm room so not to make too much noise and that the girls went shopping for things for the dorm.

Usagi groaned. "They went without me." She whined standing up. She blushed slightly when she realized she was in her school fuku still and she quickly conjured a pair of jeans and a shirt which left her feeling slightly dizzy. "Remind me not to do that anymore." She said to herself.

A few minuets later Usagi felt better and she grabbed some money that was in her subspace pocket. "I'll just go shopping on my own!" She said happily as she left the dorm room.

*Five minuets later*

"Kuso, I'm lost." Usagi complained as she walked past more dorm rooms. Usagi continued to walk and count the dorm rooms in her head as she passed them. 'Two hundred four, two hundred six, two hundred eight.' "Itai!"

When she got to two hundred and eight she fell to the floor after coming in contact with a hard chest. "Gomen nasai, I wasn't looking where I was going." Usagi apologized to the unknown being as she blushed and dusted her pants off. "It's ok babe, it was my fault I wasn't looking either but considering you're such a pretty lady I don't really mind." Usagi looked at the boy hotly and thought of her Mamo-chan but she pushed the thought of him away when she remembered Chibi-Usa's words. _Mamoru I don't think my papa loves you. I think he did for a time but things are different now._

"I'm Tsukino Usagi." Usagi said with a forced smile. "Tsukino? That's an odd name." Duo said scratching his long chestnut hair. Usagi blushed and realized that the custom of last name first wasn't used anymore. "Gomen, I meant my name was Usagi Tsukino, I get turned around so easily." She quickly covered. "No problem, I often do that myself. You new around here?" Duo asked. "Kinda, I was going to look around and see what the shopping and restaurants were like." Usagi said. "There's not too much, although I know most of the restaurants by heart. There's a good dance club and a couple nice clothing stores" Usagi smiled sweetly before interrupting. "That's all well and good, but I'M LOST AND I CAN'T GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed. Duo laughed nervously and backed away from the angry blond. She may have looked sweet but when she was mad she was kind of scary. "Well I could help you out of here" Duo didn't get to finish his sentence because Usagi had gotten so excited she hugged him. "You don't know how thankful I am for your help! I've been wandering the halls for the past half hour" Usagi trailed off when she realized she was hugging a complete stranger and she stepped away quickly. "G-Gomen nasai I wasn't thinking I-I shouldn't have done that, but I was SO excited to finally get out of here-" Duo stopped her rambling by placing a hand over her mouth. "It's ok, I was just surprised." He took his hand off her mouth. "You're hands sure are rough, do you play sports or something?" Duo grinned at her. "I play basket ball every once in awhile, now lets find the way out." Usagi smiled at him and followed him down the hallway.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi smiled up at Duo when he bought her a ice cream. He had offered to show her around and found him to be fun loving and really nice, but often she found his smiles to not reach his eyes, as if he'd seen too much death like herself. It wasn't very noticeable but there were times when his smiles even seemed strained, but none the less she enjoyed herself. "We better get back, my room mates went shopping while I took a nap and they're probably back by now." Usagi said after she had finished half of her ice cream cone. "I should probably get back too before my room mate starts shooting up the apartment." He said with a laugh.

The two walked until they reached the academy dorms. "You know where you're going?" He asked. "Hai, my room number is twenty six, and it's just down that hallway I think." Usagi said with a sheepish grin. "It is, I'll see you later." He said with a grin, and he was off. Usagi grinned and watched him walk down the hall. "You're drooling odango no baka." Usagi turned to see Chibi-Usa. "C-Chibi-Usa you-" She was cut off. "I grew up." She said. "Now lets get to the dorm, I was sent to look for you, but it seems you didn't want to be found." She said with a giggle. "What would make you think that?" Usagi asked her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Nothing." Chibi-Usa said quickly. "Now lets go to the dorm, we're almost all unpacked, and Setsuna brought back some of our clothes from our time so we didn't have to buy so much. "Darn it, I was hoping I could buy a new wardrobe!"

~*~

Yes, it's short but I wanted to get this out! So please review me lots! I haven't been getting lots of reviews lately *cries*


	4. A Dream of Darkness and White Satin Shee...

Usagi awoke with a groan of protest

Chapter Four of Death Becomes You

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

Gomen for taking so long to get out, I had a hard time with school starting and things but I'm hoping to write more now! Also, I had a problem with my zip drive and all my fic's are on zip drives so you can see my delema. But now this chapter is out and I'm hoping you like it! Please Review! Or email me!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

~*~

Usagi awoke with a groan of protest. She could hear an old Three Lights CD playing and she barely registered that she was only half on her bed. "Oh, so the sleepy head is finally beginning to stir?" The now more teenage sounding voice of Chibi-Usa filtered through her ears. "What time is it?" Usagi asked irritably as she pulled her lower body back onto the bed. "Seven." Chibi-Usa said simply as she started to comb her hair up into her cone shaped buns. "Chibi-Usa-chan… Maybe you should make your buns more round like mine, they would look better that way." Chibi-Usa turned to Usagi and gave her a glare. "I chose to do my buns cone shaped so we wouldn't look so much alike you Usagi-mama." She said sternly. "It doesn't matter if we look alike, you're my daughter." Usagi said truthfully. Chibi-Usa nodded. "You're right." She said before turning back to the mirror and twisted her hair into odango shaped buns.

"It looks lovely, I bet all the boys will think you're kawaii, with you're hair like that, it looks especially good since your hair is so long now." Chibi-Usa nodded. "Take a shower and dressed so that we can get some breakfast." Usagi nodded and quickly stretched her limbs before grabbing her school uniform and she walked off toward the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*

After a quick shower Usagi changed into her uniform which she found completely stiff and uncomfortable. "These things are hideous!" Usagi said once she emerged from the bathroom. "I know that's why I'm not wearing it." Haruka said from the kitchen table. She adorned the male uniform. "I hate it when you do that! You always wear the male uniforms while we wear these ugly things." Usagi said peevishly before walking over to the table and plopping down in front of a nice looking breakfast Michiru and Chibi-Usa had prepared.

After breakfast, Usagi and the rest of the girls went to their first period class which was Math. Except for Hotaru and Setsuna who had Science first.

Usagi sat down in the second to last row in an empty seat; her eyes had begun to droop noticeably. "You're going to stay awake this time right Usagi-chan?" Chibi-Usa said with a cheeky smile before sitting behind Usagi. Usagi growled, she'd show her! She'd stay awake and prove that little baka that she could be a model student too! Wish a renewed sense of energy Usagi stared forward at the board even though the teacher wasn't in class yet.

"Staring that hard isn't going to make the wall go away you know." Usagi jumped and turned to her left. Duo sat grinning at her. "Hey babe." He said. Usagi smiled and opened her mouth to respond, but Haruka interrupted her. "Her name's Usagi, call her by her name you braided baka or I'll be forced to shove a stick up yo-" Usagi rolled her eyes and put a hand over Haruka's mouth. "Ruka-chan, behave!" Michiru said before Usagi could open her mouth. Usagi removed her hand from Haruka's mouth and sat back in her seat. "Goman nasai Duo, Haruka acts like an overprotective mother sometimes." Usagi's comment made Haruka turn red from either anger or embarrasment, but she didn't say anything. "No prob. Usagi." He said. He opened his mouth to speak but the teacher walked in and signeled them to be quiet.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi changed into jeans and a pink tank top along with some white tennis shoes. "Usagi-chan! We were supposed to meet the others half an hour ago! Hurry up!" Chibi-Usa yelled feigning anger."Gomen Chibi-Usa chan!"Usagi yelled back as she guickly made sure her odango's were secure before leaving the room. "Lets go." She said with a smile. "Hai!" Chibi-Usa said leaving the room and walking toward the exit. "Hey gorgous, where you goin'?" Usagi and Chibi-Usa turned around and saw Duo. "Which one of us is the gorgous one?" They asked in unison. "Whoa! I'm seeing double!" Duo said clutching his heart. "Iie, this is my sister Chibi-Usa, remember?" Usagi said, motioning to Chibi-Usa. "I don't think he really paid attention to the class Usagi-san." Said a behind Duo with plump cheeks, blond hair and an air of innocense surrounding him. "Braided-baka, we all know he stared at the weak onna's the whole class." Another boy spat out, this one with ebony eyes and eyes to match, tied tightly into a ponytail. "Usagi's eyes bulged when Duo made a comment to the black haired boy which irrupted into a fight where black haired boy chased Duo around with a katana. "This is normal behavior for them Usagi-san." The blond boy said. "My name is Quatre Rebaraba Winner." He said with a shy smile. "I'm Usagi Tsukino." Usagi said with a smile. "I'm Serenity Tsukino, but everyone calls me Chibi-Usa" Chibi-Usa said. "Demo, we're really late!" Usagi said looking at her clock. "Gomen nasai, we have to go, when Duo get's back tell him I'll see him in class tomorrow." Usagi said grabbing Chibi-Usa's hand and bolting toward the exit and running toward a nearby restraunt.

They stopped running when they reached the restraunt enterence and they rested for a few moments before going in. As they waited to ask where their table was Usagi asked Chibi-Usa a question she wanted to know since they had been inside the school. "Chibi-Usa-chan… why did you say your sur name was Tsukino, aren't you a Chiba?" Chibi-Usa shook her head. "Not anymore, I became a Tsukino the moment we came here, Mamoru-san is no longer my father." Chibi-Usa said truthfully. Usagi nodded and smiled as she saw Haruka and Hotaru gesturing from a table not too far away and the two made their way to the table. "Hotaru-chan! I'm dissapointed that you couldn't have Math with us! You should have seen Duo and Usagi-chan!" Chibi-Usa said to her best friend, and soon the two became wrapped up in a conversation while Usagi talked with Setsuna. "Setsuna-chan, how do I tell when shinigami is around?" Usagi asked. "That's easy, you read his aura." She replied. "Hotaru-chan can teach you that easily enough, it's just a matter of cocentration." Setsuna said when she saw Usagi's confused look. "Good." Usagi said truthfully. "Are you all ready to order?" The peppy voice of the waitress asked. Usagi turned to her and smiled, she reminded her of Unazaki. "We'll all have hamburgers with strawberry milkshakes only one of them with a pop instead of a milkshake" Haruka answered, already knowing what everyone would want. "Would you like fries with that?" 

She asked writing down their orders. "Hai." Chibi-Usa and Usagi chorused. "Yes, we would." Haruka said with a chuckle.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi laid down to sleep, after dinner they all went to a movie and she was dead tired. "Oyasuminasai Usagi-mama." Chibi-Usa said as she settled into her bed. "Oyasuminasai Chibi-Usa-chan." Usagi said right before she fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*

Serenity sat comfortably in front of the fire, the white lace curtains moved slightly in the breeze. She thought of closing the window but she knew she couldn't. She sat by the fire a little longer, then stired it with a poke before moving toward her large canopy bed in her spacious bedroom. She slowly crawled under the covers, savoring the feeling of soft linin against her soft skin. Her eyes began to droop just as she felt the cold presense and the only candle lighting the room went out.

She sat up suddenly not sleepy anymore. "Shi-kun?" She called softly. "Hai Sere-chan." His voice seemed to be everywhere. She got out of bed quickly and pulled a robe on. "Shi-kun, you may meterilize no one will see you, it's dark and my gaurdians won't wake unless I will them to." A moment later he materialized an aura of black and silver. She smiled lovingly at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Shi-kun, I've worried so when you didn't come to see me when you promised." She said as tears stung at her eyes. "Gomen nasai Sere-chan but their was and over run of souls, I had to make sure they knew of their fate." Serenity let go of him suddenly. "Overrun? Why so many? There are no wars… are there?" She asked. He looked away. "That is classified Serenity-chan, you know that." Serenity gave him a look of sympethy, for she knew it hurt him not to tell her. "Gomen Shi-kun. I know you can not tell me." She said putting a hand on his arm which he yanked away. "Shi-kun?" She questioned. "Naze? Naze Serenity-hime do you waste your affection upon me?" He asked with venom. Serenity stepped back with a pained expression. "Be-Because… A… Aishiteru Shi-kun." She stumbled over her words, unable to tell all that she was feeling everytime she saw him or thought about him, or the times they would steal secret kisses.

It was him that faultered this time. "Love? Me?" He asked surprised. "Hai, I always have Shinigami-sama." She said using his fomal title. He looked at her blue eyes and smiled. "Aishiteru Serenity-sama." He said truthfully. Tears welled down her cheeks as she stared into his cobalt eyes and she flung her arms around him kissing his lips and him returning her kiss with passion driven fuiousity.

When they broke the kiss she still held him and had her head leaning on his shoulder. "Shi-kun… Stay with me tonight." She whispered in his ear. He pulled away but still held her at arms length and looked into her eyes and slowly nodded yes knowing this was something they would both treasure. They kissed again and fell silently onto her bed of white satin sheets, wrapped in each other for what they hopped would be eternity.

~*~*~*~

Usagi awoke after the dream, it had all seemed so real, including what they'd done… it scared her to think if this had been real. Then she came to the realization, Serenity had never loved Endymion, and she… she had never loved Mamoru.

~*~

*grins* What did you guys think of that? Lol, I bet you're ready to kill me ne? I don't even know where this chapter came from, I didn't plan on any of this happening it just kind of did… lol. Please review or email me!


	5. Complete Me

Chapter five of Death Becomes You

Rated R

By PallaPalla-chan

I finally updated this! Gosh, I've been SO busy! I even re-sent in chapter four, GOSH IT IS SO MESSED UP! I forgot to do spell check

-_-;; I think I'd die without spell check! LoL I've got ok spelling, but I miss crap all the time especially when I'm typing really fast! Anywhoo, PLEASE review!! And check out my website onagai? www.angelfire.com/anime3/pallapalla Also take note of the name change. I used to be Miaka Hime. ^.^

Disclaimer- I don't own nothin'.

~*~

Usagi crawled out of the bed after a few minuets of pondering her new theory. She changed quickly into a thin white dress, it was simple with spaghetti straps, and it reached a little above her knees showing off her creamy legs. She quietly put on some sandals and she made her way out of the room and into the dorms' dark hallway. She checked the clock once she was right by the exit doors and saw it read 3am. She cringed when she read the numbers knowing she was going to have to pay for being up so early in the morning when school started.

Usagi crept out of the building leaving a rock to prop open the doors so she wouldn't be locked out. She walked in the cool night air until she came upon a rose garden that made her feel sick to her stomach. The roses made her think of Mamoru and Endymion. She didn't turn around however instead she walked toward the gardens and found a quiet spot near a fountain and she sat in the cool grass, trying her best not to throw up. She knew that she was going to have to get used to roses, for they were a symbol of love and one day she wanted someone to give her that symbol of love, and not feel like she was going to throw chunks. Usagi undid the straps on her sandals and let her feet free from their confinement and then she went back to looking at the roses until her stomach couldn't take it anymore and she stopped looking at the scenery around her and looked up at the night sky. The moon was almost visible behind a little cloud cover.

Usagi suddenly felt cold prick at the back of her neck and she heard a twig snap. She whirled her head in the direction of the sound and what she saw surprised her. Duo stood a few feet away, wearing an outfit that looked completely odd from the priest suit he usually wore, instead he wore a black shirt and pants and clunky combat boots, his hair was in its usual binding of a braid. What had come about the sudden change of attire? She shook it off; he had to have just grabbed whatever was on his floor, or had no other clothes. She had ALWAYS seen him in that priest suit, that or his school uniform.

Usagi stood up, hoping to get his attention, which she did, for he turned toward her, his usual happy eyes seemed to show an oldness he had been holding back. "Duo-kun? Daijoubu?" She asked softly. Her heart began to ache, what was this feeling? His deep eyes turned from hers and he muttered out a weak "I'm fine." She took a step toward him. "Iie, you're not. Are you alright?" She asked again. He looked toward her an old soul stared back at her through them. Usagi let her happy façade like eyes disperse and she too let her blue, flicked with silver, eyes stare back at him as well and she could see his eyes widen at the sudden change of both color and change in her personality.

Usagi stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the ex-pilot, making him stiffen for a brief moment before he melted into her and let her comfort him for whatever reason. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her small frame as well. "Duo-kun, no matter what, if you're sad, I'll be here for you." She said softly making his eyes snap open. He took a step back and took a good look at her, a look of confusion on his face. He studied her for a moment, his eyes widening again. She looked at him, confusion and hurt from his sudden movement; did he not trust her words? Her mind began to work as he studied her and she realized, perhaps he had heard those words before from someone he cared about. Then it seemed to click in place. She began to study him as well and realized Shinigami and him had he same build and looked about the same, although his face was distorted in her dream, she began to search inside herself hoping she could find a way to read his aura like Hotaru was supposed to teach her soon. A flash of light blinded her vision for a moment, but Duo was oblivious, and she wondered for a moment if she had been the only one to see it, but a moment later she saw something amazing, she saw a silver glow around hands and feet, and all around her. Her eyes immediately flicked over Duo, a deep purple glow surrounded him stripped with black and silver. Didn't Hotaru once tell her that purple was her color because she was so close to death and destruction, and hadn't she transformed in a purple aura? That could only mean… The aura's flickered and she stopped seeing it from loss of concentration.

"Serenity-sama." Usagi's eyes widened when Duo breathed out her name and he dropped to his knees and kneeled low at her naked feet. "Shinigami-sama." She too said his name, but not in the way he had said her own, she said his with warmth; he had said hers in an unbelieving tone that was dripping with respect for her formal title.

Usagi's breath caught in her throat as she saw the full moon immerge from the clouds. "Goddess Selene, this must be a sign." She said staring at the white orb in awe. As soon as theses words were uttered she let out a cry of surprise as her clothing twisted into that of Serenity's and she could feel the color drain from her face and all went black for her.

Duo looked up and saw Usagi's transformation and stood as soon as her hair and eyes turned completely silver. Her eyes looked down upon him and then she smiled a ghostly smile. "Ohayo, Shi-kun." She said, her voice held the serene quality of Princess Serenity. "You took over her body didn't you Sere-chan?" He said, his eyes flicking over her feminine form. "Hai, she hasn't excepted me yet so I cannot fully be me yet." She said softly. "Will she remember what happened tonight?" He asked. "Hai, she will emerge in a few moments… she knows that we were lovers Shi-kun." Serenity said. "That could make for an awkward situation." He said truthfully. "Hai, but she needed to know that she didn't love Endymion… She needed to know that WE didn't love Endymion." She said corrected. Duo nodded. "I have to go, the moon is about to be consumed from the clouds and I don't have enough power to stay when it's gone. Please ask her to take me, I don't want to be 

split anymore." She silver eyes bore into his own, pleading with him to make her whole again. "Hai, I will ask her." He said with a smile. She let a beautiful smile play across her lips and she wrapped her arms around him.

The dress around her body began to shorten, and her eyes turned back to the silvery blue, and her hair began the golden blond that it had been. She was Usagi again. "What happened, everything went dark?" Usagi asked of Duo. "Your other half came out and spoke to me." He said with a sad smile as she pulled out of his grasp. "Other half? You mean Serenity-sama?" She asked. "Iie, your other half… when you were reborn, Queen Serenity-sama made sure you wouldn't be complete, she didn't want me to know it was you so she changed you and left the parts she thought would come in handy." Usagi's nose wrinkled in confusion. "So you're saying, I'm not complete?" He nodded. "Hai, you're not who you could be, you just need to except the other half and you will be you again, complete with memories." Usagi thought for a moment. Could she truly be Serenity again? "What would happen to me?" Usagi asked. "You would still be you, just with all the talents and things you haven't had since the silver millennium. You aren't complete, you are split in two, don't you see! You won't survive without her for long! Onagai!" Duo took her hands into her own, pleading with her to become the princess she was, to become whole again. "Even she wasn't the same! Serenity wasn't that serious like you always took her for, she was warm and caring, she was smart as well, and occasionally she WAS a klutz." He admitted. Usagi smiled knowing he spoke the truth, he wouldn't lie to her. She nodded and closed her eyes.

The change began to take place as her dress again looked like her princess one, her hair turned silver, her suddenly became jagged and short as if it were cut off with a knife, and lastly her memories began to surface. She could remember every moment of every day of her life on the moon, and her love for Shinigami, the one she was forbidden to be with because of his loyalty to the underworld, he was supposed to be forever alone, but she had found a love in him no one could concur.

She opened her eyes, showing him the silver ones he was familiar with, and the old soul of Serenity looked back at him. "Shi-kun." She whispered. "Gomen, for not realizing it was you when I first arrived." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He let his arms wrap around her and the two lovers shared an embrace under the white moon.

~*~*~*~*

(AN-I'm going to be calling Usagi-chan, Serenity now so don't be confused!)

Serenity made her way back into her bed. She was tired from the events that took place, and she was sure Duo, as her Shi-kun liked to be called, would be going to sleep in his own room as well. She slowly drifted off, dreaming of his touch, but was abruptly awoken by Chibi-Usa's scream and of course the pillow that was continuously hitting her.

She opened her eyes and let out a scream as a pillow, that was aimed at her head nearly hit her. "Chibi-Usa! What the hell are you doing!?" She asked irritably. "Why do you look so different?" Chibi-Usa accused. "Because I wasn't complete!" She spit back.

The door was suddenly thrown open. "What's all this… S-Serenity… you've excepted the other half!" Setsuna took a step back in disbelief. How could this happen?

~*~

Hehe, I was going to make this longer, but I got lazy, just review will yea!


	6. Don't Listen to the Dead Queen

Chapter 6 of Death Becomes You

Rated R

By PallaPalla-chan

*author notes at bottom*

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. This story however is completely mine and mine alone. Do not steal or I will be forced to hunt you down… :)

~*~

Serenity looked at Setsuna with confusion. "You knew?" Setsuna's shocked face turned sad. "I knew but was supposed to keep it a secret." She admitted. "Why were we really sent here Pluto-sama?" Serenity said commandingly. Pluto's shock was written all over her face at Serenity's upfront behavior. "You haven't called me Pluto-sama since the silver millennium…" Serenity's eyes softened. "Gomen… I am being harsh… Setsuna, why were we sent here?" Setsuna's garnet eyes turned toward the floor. "I was sent by Queen Serenity's spirit… she told me that if you were to be with Shinigami the world would be doomed… the inner senshi are still alive and prospering here in this time along with Mamoru. I was told to have you bring some senshi pretending the others were dead." Setsuna took a shaky breath. It was obviously hard for the time senshi to have lied to her princess; it was surely taking its toll on her.

"The senshi we brought were not to know of this. I was told we were to kill Shinigami so he would go back to the underworld and not be able to stay in the mortal realm for more than a few hours at a time… so he could no longer see you… I was to have you and Mamoru-san reconcile and then have your destiny played out." Serenity looked away. Her eyes had begun to tear. "Naze?" Setsuna took another shaking breath. "My duty is still to her majesty until you are crowned queen. I could not disobey her." Serenity looked up at Setsuna, forgiveness shinning in her blue orbs. "It is alright, I understand. But, because her majesty is deceased I do not believe she should be able to give such commands any longer. Shinigami-sama was my lover in my last life, and he will be again in this life. As much as Serenity-sama believes that I should be with Endymion, I refuse to be brought into such a life that will make me unhappy and bring only suffering." Serenity finished her speech and wiped her tears before she walked out of the room. "I need to be alone for a little bit. Don't worry, I'm not upset with you." She said reading Setsuna's mind who had thought the princess was still upset with her. Chibi-Usa gave Setsuna a quizzical look. "So… do you think I'm still going to exist?" Setsuna looked at Chibi-Usa's garnet orbs. "Hai. But the whom your father is may change. If What Serenity says is true… she slept with Shinigami-sama… which means she may in this life." Chibi-Usa nodded her head at Setsuna's words. "Get some sleep. Serenity-chan went to Shinigami-sama's most likely. She won't return until morning." Chibi-Usa crawled back into bed and Setsuna began to go back to her room before Chibi-Usa made her stop in her tracks. "Setsuna-chan, why did Usagi have such short hair? I thought it was always long." Setsuna turned back around, sadness radiating from her every feature and every movement. "That is not the kind of bedtime story you should hear Chibi-Usa-chan. Perhaps Serenity will tell you when the time is right. I must go to the time gates." With that said Setsuna shut the door with a soft click and Chibi-Usa was left with her own thoughts.

"Why… why did Obaa-san do such a horrible thing as to keep mama away from her one true love?" She asked out loud to the darkened room. Chibi-Usa hugged her knees up to her chest and she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "It's such a sad thing to have happened to her." Chibi-Usa looked out the window and saw the white moon glowing in the sky. "Helios-kun… I miss you."

~*~*~*~*

Usagi's bare feet padded down the cold hallway. She hugged herself as she walked toward his room to keep warm. She hoped that she wouldn't wake anyone when she got in there. He had told her days before that he shared a room with one person. She recognized his dorm room and she smiled serenely. She put her hand on the door handle and let a small amount of power unlock the door before she entered quietly. She quickly read for his aura. He was awake and in his room. She smiled again and let her energy rise enough so he could sense her coming and she wouldn't have to make much noise when entering his room. She didn't feel like meeting her Shi-kun's roommate. As she walked in she saw him laying on top of the sheets, still fully clothed staring emptily at the ceiling. "Sere-chan." He said softly turning toward her. His eyes held a look of loneliness. She smiled at him and crawled onto the bed next to him, laying her head on his chest contently. "Aishiteru Shi-kun." She said as she let an arm snake across his stomach and hold onto him. He kissed her head lovingly. "Aishiteru Sere-chan." The two fell asleep like that.

~*~*~*~*

Serenity awoke to the sounds of gunfire and Duo running around yelling something. "What's going on?" Serenity asked as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Hii-man went crazy!" Duo yelled dodging a bullet. "Serenity looked over at the chocolate haired boy and she stood up and walked over to him. He suddenly pointed the gun at her. "Omae o korosu." He said in a monotonous voice. "Iie." Duo's happy go lucky voice was gone. In its place was a serious threatening one. One that Hiiro had never heard out of the braided boy before. He cocked the gun anyway. The girl stared at him, her expression had turned from confusion to a blank stare the moment the gun had been aimed at her. Her crystal blue eyes fixed on him, not the gun pointed between her eyes. There was a sudden nock on the door. "Hiiro! Duo! Time for…" Quatre stopped when he saw the scene before him. "Hiiro! What are you doing!? That's a student here!" Hiiro un-cocked his gun and put it away. Walking from the room he gave Duo a look that read, 'Don't bring strangers into our apartment or I'll murder you for real next time'. Duo glared back at him before turning back to Serenity. "Better get to class ne?" He said in a happy voice throwing her one of his spare uniforms. "Go as a guy today, we don't have much time for anything or we'll be late." Serenity nodded and happily and got into the male uniform, she was just happy to not be in the normal female uniform. Duo just laughed when he realized she had just changed in front of him and she didn't seem to care that he was of the opposite sex. "Oh shut up Duo-chan, you've already seen me naked before." It was just as soon as Serenity had said this that Quatre walked in… he promptly turned red.

~*~*~*~*

Serenity walked into class. Haruka took one look at her princess's attire and Duo's arm wrapped around her slim waist and she saw red. "Usagi-chan." She said sharply. Serenity turned toward Haruka. "Hai." She replied, her every feature radiated royalty making Haruka rethink reprimanding the small moon princess. "N-Nothing." Haruka replied, surprising both herself and Serenity. Serenity raised one eyebrow and she sat down and opened a book and began to read. Duo smiled at her before he began to listen to the teacher lecture.

Halfway through the period the teacher left them to study for an upcoming test and Haruka turned to her princess. "Usagi… what did you do to your hair? It's all jagged."

"I cut it a long time ago." Usagi said eerily. Haruka's temper flared. "Serenity-hime! What is going on?!" Haruka's voice was laced with confusion and anger. Serenity just looked at her. Her crystal blue eyes flashed more silver causing Haruka to take a double take. Serenity stood up suddenly and grabbed her things. "I'm feeling ill. I'm going back to the dorm." She said softly before she leaned down and gave Duo a chaste kiss before leaving. Haruka's eyes followed Serenity as she left the room and her eyes still looked at the door that she had just exited. What was wrong with her princess?

~*~

Damn this is short. I just got stuck. I've been having writers block for the past month or so. I really like this one but I'm not sure where its going. If anyone is interested in throwing me ideas for ANY of my stories feel free to do so. I really like it when you praise me, but suggestions are better sometimes ^.^ But that doesn't mean to not praise me! Hee hee. Also check out my new story, Sincerely Me. I'm in need of some reviews on that one!


	7. Sleeping in a Bed of Crushed Dreams

Death Becomes You Chapter 7

Rated R

By PallaPalla-chan

Well here you guys go! A brand spankin' new chapter of Death Becomes you! There is only four pages however. But my writer's block is leaving me somewhat for this one! This idea hit me JUST TODAY! Be happy everyone! Although it's gotten a little… weird. I must admit. It's totally different from what I thought this fic would turn out like! But that's alright. Please feel free to email and review me! In fact, I encourage it!

~*~

Serenity walked past the dorms. Although she had told Haruka she felt ill and wanted to lay down, she didn't plan on doing that. In fact she was going to go to a nice salon and get her hair evened out, then treat herself to a shopping trip.

She walked slowly casting weary glances at people who seemed to be awed by the silver haired angel in a boys' uniform. When she walked into the salon she got many looks as well. She quickly went over to the counter and the woman looked up at her smiling. "Hai? How may I help you?" She asked sweetly. "I'd like to get my hair evened out please." Serenity answered. The woman behind the counter nodded and showed her over to the sinks and she washed her hair, she then brushed it out and began to cut it evenly. "It looks like this was cut with a razor blade!" The girl exclaimed when she first began to even it out. Serenity's eyes clouded over and the girl didn't speak anymore.

~* Moon Kingdom *~

Queen Serenity walked through the broken moon palace. Her body, although appearing solid, was not. She, although a spirit, was not in the underworld. This dead queen had a plan. She walked soundlessly, her feet moving, although not touching the heavily dusty floor, until she reached two large doors decorated with detailed carvings of lunarians long dead. "Open". She whispered softly to the doors, more than herself. The doors did as their queen commanded and opened slowly, and very loudly. More dust fell from the door onto the already littered floor.

The queen walked through the double doors, still walking as if on air until she reached a row of bookcases. She smiled as she found a leather bound book that looked older than any of the other books in the ancient kingdom. She grabbed the large book and slowly opened it. Out first the book was blank but suddenly silvery cursive lettering began to appear. She smiled at the contents of the book. "Find for me a spell of breaking a bond." The book didn't reply, move, or write anything new as the queen had expected. She didn't let this worry her. "This must mean that there is no such spell." She said, much to her distaste. "Hmm…" She began to think of another way a way to break up the two that shouldn't have found each other in the first place. She had tried SO hard to keep them apart.

~* Moon Kingdom *~

Queen Serenity smiled happily as she saw her five year old daughter come running toward her. In her hand she clutched two roses. One red, another a deep purple. She handed the red one to her mother. "I picked this one for you!" She said with a big grin. "Who's the other one for Usagi-chan?" She said using her nick name for her young daughter. "Hotaru-chan's big brother!" the young queen's smile faded. "Hotaru-chan's brother isn't here Usagi-chan… he's in Hades…" Little Usagi shook her head. "Iie, he's always with me Oka-san!" Little Serenity ran off suddenly toward the palace. "Oka-san! I'm going to go put my rose in water for him!" The young queen looked at her daughter as she ran, and it was for the first time she saw a small shadow follow behind her. "Shinigami." She whispered. She slowly made her way through the palace until she reached two double doors. The smile that usually graced her face was not present. Only the worry for her daughter was etched in her facial features as she walked into the room and looked for a book of spells to help her with her troubles.

**years later**

Serenity walked through the halls her long dress draped across the floor and swished behind her as she walked the long corridor to her room. She had long forgotten the small shadow of Shinigami who used to be her friend as a child. She now was alone, regal, and slightly cold at times. But also caring when it came to her friends. She stopped at her door and let a hand wave across the door and it opened for it's princess. She walked in and the door shut. "Lock, there will be no visitors from friends or family tonight." She said to the door and although it didn't reply she knew it would not open for anyone but herself. She slowly began to undress before a male voice interrupted her. "Sere-chan. Don't become indecent just because I'm here." Serenity gasped and whirled around to see a man cloaked in darkness. She could see the twinkle of two eyes however. "W-who are you?" She asked, suddenly afraid as a coldness filled the room. "Shinigami." Serenity gasped suddenly. "S-Shinigami-sama… If it is my time, I am ready." She said composing herself, and standing tall as if to prove herself to the god. "Iie. It is not your time." Serenity looked at the shadowed figure oddly. "Than why have you come to me?" She asked inquisitively. "I am here because someone took you from me a long time ago." Serenity gave him a questioning look. "When you were young, we used to play together. I was only here as a shadow. I cannot be here for long unless I am taking troublesome souls. I am here before I take one of your maids. She is old and he death will be quick. She welcomes me… but her soul is having a hard time letting go." He said darkly. "I used to play with death?" She asked with a giggle. Not afraid like she had thought she would be. "Hai." He said with his own chuckle. Suddenly his smile he had faded, although she could not see it. "I must go. Her soul is waiting to be released." With that he disappeared. Serenity sighed softly. She felt a rush when she saw him, as if she felt something more than respect for such a god.

**Yet another year later**

Serenity softly cooed the small black kitten. It was one of Luna's. It would not gain speech for another year. She smiled softly as it purred and cuddled next to her. Suddenly she felt the surrounding coolness of her room.

"Shi-kun?" She questioned the seemingly empty room. "Hai." She smiled. "Do not hide." She said playfully. Suddenly she knew he was in a dark corner. "Come out Shi-kun." She said with a smile. Although she knew he would not, he never did. "If her princess wishes." He replied. Her blue and silver eyes widened. He never once said something like that. She blushed at the thought of him coming from his darkened place and kissing her like out of a fairy tale. She had grown fond of the death god, but she didn't tell him. Why? Because she was engaged to the earth prince, Endymion. She did not want to spoil the engagement with thoughts of love for another. The kingdom needed this bond of marriage. But she found her voice saying something she hadn't meant to. "Only if you come close." Suddenly she saw him emerge from the shadows that cloaked him. He had long dark hair braided and what looked like a well sculpted body. He was suddenly right next to her bed. "Is this close enough?" He asked with a playful smile. "Or…" He dipped down leaning over her, noses nearly touching, lips achingly close. "Did you mean this close." Serenity wetted her lips nervously. "I think…" She thought for a moment but nothing came out before on a whim she spoke, "I think I wanted you closer." His lips claimed hers suddenly, igniting the small flame that Serenity failed to put out, into a roaring fire. His lips were warm, unlike she had predicted. Although he gave off the cool feeling of death, his body was warm when pressed up against hers.

They broke off their kiss reluctantly however. "I-I must go." He said. A dark look came over his eyes and she understood. "Go. They call you." He nodded. "Come back to me soon." She whispered as he began to disappear and he smiled at her.

~* The ruins of the moon kingdom *~

The queen looked through the book on her own now until she found something. "The shadow spell worked last time, but I need a blocking spell for gods from goddesses… perhaps I can…" She smiled. Finally her daughter would not be with such a thing. Her love would be with someone more pure than death itself. "Find me a spell to keep a god trapped in his realm." The book's pages flapped until it reached near the end and the silvery lettering appeared and she smiled and began to chant in ancient lunarian. Soon Shinigami would stay away from her daughter. She couldn't make him kill himself again. That spell could only be used once. This time, he would be bound to his darkened underworld, a place that her daughter could not go.

~* Sanq Kingdom *~

Serenity crept into Duo's dorm room. It was late and she didn't want to go back to her dorm. She slowly made her way into Duo's room and found him sitting on his bed, not sleeping, and not doing anything. "I sensed you." He said softly. Serenity crawled onto the bed and snuggled into his chest. "I knew you would." She answered. Serenity suddenly felt that something was wrong. She looked up at Duo and saw his cobalt eyes go dark. "Shi-kun." She said softly. "Something isn't right…" Suddenly he disappeared. "SHI-KUN!" She screamed. She saw the barrel of Hiiro's gun as he came in the room. But he didn't have time to see her once she used her powers to teleport to her dorm where the outer senshi were. "Serenity-hime!" Setsuna cried as she saw her princess's crying form appear. "She took him… I know she did! That dead queen has taken him once again!" She screamed in utter anguish. The young princess would not be sleeping tonight with her lover. She would be sleeping in a bed of crushed dreams.

~*~

That's it for now! Please review ^.~


	8. Angel of Sin and Death

Chapter eight of Death Becomes You  
Rated PG13  
PallaPalla-chan  
  
  
AN- Death becomes you is slowly coming to an end. There are probably one or two  
chapters left. Then I can work on Serenity, Sincerely Me, and Naisei (my other crossovers), and my few STRAIGHT sailor moon works. Please feel free to review my works ^.^ I love praise! It makes me get my chapters out faster. Also there are hints at adult situations in this chapter, so please if you are too young, don't sic your parents on me cause I warned you before hand.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this, they belong to their respective owners.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo sat in the depths of Hades. His cool gaze took in his surroundings before he spoke out to the silence of his realm. "I know you're here your majesty. The whole place has a stench of dead queen." There was a shuffle of clothing dragging the floor and the dead queen walked out of the shadow of a large blackened, gothic looking, pillar.  
  
"Shinigami-sama." She said with a bow.  
  
"Selene-sama." He said bowing toward her, only his bow was stiff and formal, unlike her graceful one.  
  
"Have you called me here?" He asked shedding the look of Duo, and into the dark look of Shinigami. The look had changed slightly with the times. He wore fishnets on his arms and a black t-shirt, along with black, worn looking pants and a pair of clunky boots that had large buckles instead of shoelaces. He all in all looked gothic, yet deadly with his large curved sheath.  
  
"I see your look has changed over the years." Serenity said with a mocking laugh.  
  
"I like to keep up with the times." Shinigami said coldly. "Now why have you summoned me?" He questioned.  
  
"Summoned?" The dead queen said walking toward the death god. "I never summoned   
you." She said walking past him toward the large black metallic throne of Shinigami's and stroking it as if interested in its texture. She looked up to the death god who was seething in anger.  
  
"Quit beating around the bush, and tell me why you summoned me!" He yelled.  
  
"As I said before, I didn't summon you." The queen said sitting down on his throne. "I imprisoned you." She said with a smile. "I imprisoned you, in your own realm." She said, her smile growing wider.  
  
"Why?" He asked simply, with a murderous edge in his voice.  
  
"For my daughter. "I cannot let you corrupt her like before. I know what you did. I know what you did with her... I know what you did behind my back. I also know that you are the reason she died."  
  
*Moon Kingdom*  
  
Princess Serenity rolled over onto her side to see a sleeping god of death. His wavy hair was trailing down the bed. His cobalt eyes were unseen and his breath was steady. She tenderly let a hand trace his jaw line and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Sere-chan." He said softly. She smiled serenely at him and she felt his warm arm snake around her waist and pull her close to him. She smiled wider as he tenderly kissed her neck.  
  
"I can't stay much longer." He said as she cuddled into his bare chest.  
  
"I know." She whispered softly.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said sadly, holding her tightly.  
  
"It's alright." She said kissing his lips gently before moving away from him and grabbing her sheet to wrap around her feminine frame. She slowly moved toward her closet and grabbed a silken robe and she wrapped it around herself. Shinigami's eyes followed her every move, from the wave of her hair to her simple wrist movement when she put her robe on.  
  
He slowly got out of bed and changed into his dark robes when he felt a slight pull. The under world needed him. "Must you go?" Serenity asked as she handed him his sheath.  
  
"Hai." He said mournfully.  
  
Serenity threw her arms around him. "Please never leave me." She whispered urgently.  
  
He kissed her temple before he stepped away. "I'll never leave you... not really. I'll be back tonight if I can manage it." With that he disappeared.  
  
*A month later*  
  
Serenity sat idly on her bed. She knew he probably wouldn't be there, but her heart missed him and it was tearing her apart.  
  
"Serenity..." Serenity's head perked up as she looked about her room.  
  
Shi-kun?" She replied to the empty room.  
  
Shinigami suddenly materialized. "Sere-chan..." He sounded excited. His facial features showed his anxiousness.  
  
"Shi-kun!" She jumped off the bed and leapt into his arms, letting her true happiness show.  
  
"Sere-chan" He said holding her at arms length. "Come with me, come with me and   
marry me." Serenity's face turned sad.  
  
"Shi-kun... I couldn't... Endymion..." Shinigami placed his lips on hers to silence her before he ended the kiss and replied.  
  
"Endymion isn't someone you love Sere-chan. It does not matter if you marry him... Our marriage, however long it lasts will be more true than any marriage with him would be." Serenity gave him a quizzical look before she did it. She let herself succumb to true happiness again, like the night they slept together for the first time.  
  
"Yes... lets get married." She said. The death gods face broke into a smile and he  
enveloped her in a hug.  
  
*Hades (Now)*  
  
"You got married, I could tell the difference between her and Endymion straight away, and I knew something happened. So I put a simple spell on her mirror, it connected to mine and I saw her laying in bed with you, I also so the time when you asked her to marry her." The queen's lovely face contorted into a hurt one. "My own daughter became an angel of sin, and angel of death. The MOMENT you were married you bonded. But the moment you died was the moment your bond was broken." Shinigami fell to his knees in shock. "You no longer have a hold on her." She said with a proud smile.  
  
Shinigami's eyes were blank before they sparked back to life. "I hope you realize something you majesty." He said emphasizing majesty. "You're in my realm!" With that he stood up, his cobalt eyes turning black and he held up his sheath. "I'm going to take your soul you bitch." With that two large coal black wings grew from his back and a dark smoky substance surrounded him and spread out toward the queen who screamed as she was suddenly ripped from the thrown through the dark hall of Hades into the river of lost souls. Shinigami suddenly fell to the floor, his energy depleted greatly. He had gotten revenge, but the spell was not lifted. He could feel it that much. He was alone for now. But perhaps one day he would be with Serenity again.  
  
*Earth*  
  
Serenity walked around her apartment. Her cool exterior that had been shown when she was awakened had only grown when Shinigami had disappeared. She quit school and used her expertise of the crystal to just make it seem like she had graduated.. She had a job at a local hospital as a nurse and again had used the crystal to help gain herself  
knowledge of the nursing world. Chibi-Usa had chosen to stay in school. Setsuna said the reason she hadn't disappeared was because Serenity wasn't meant to be alone. She would eventually find love. So she could only assume that her Shinigami would come back for her. Setsuna had told her that Shinigami was trapped in Hades and that was all she would tell her.  
  
Serenity tried to stay lively but she couldn't help but become a little detached. The days seemed to mash together and her life began a blur. Finally after much consideration she decided what she needed to do.  
  
Silently chanting a few words, large white wings striped with black. "Good, some things haven't changed." She said with a smile. "I guess I'm still an angel of sin." She said with a sad smile as she thought of when her and her Shi-kun had been married.  
  
Serenity concentrated and felt the world swish together and a rushing feeling as she was ripped from the mortal realm and placed into the dead one. She immediately felt tired and weak as she stepped into Hades. The dark energy around her made her light energy feel clouded.  
  
"Shi-kun?" She called softly. When she didn't hear a reply she walked through the hall past the gothic pillars till she reached the end of the hall and was faced with the thrown of the Shinigami. She could feel her energy depleting rapidly and she dropped to her knees. Why was the realm doing this to her? It never happened before when she came down to the realm of the dead.  
  
"Serenity?" She heard him calling her but she was falling to the marble floor. "Serenity!" She felt warm arms embracing her.  
  
"Shi-kun?" She asked softly. "Why did you come here? You should remember that it will deplete your energy fast if you come without me bringing you here myself."  
  
Serenity's head flopped weakly to one side so she could see Shinigami. "I didn't care... I missed you."  
  
Shinigami's face broke into a smile. "Serenity-chan, you have to go back. You can't stay here, you're no longer the angel of death you were. You're only half of what you were. We're not married anymore."  
  
Serenity looked up at the gods face. "Then lets get married. I can't live without you."   
  
Shinigami's face suddenly turned gleefully happy. "That's it! That's how we'll break the spell!"  
  
Serenity looked at him oddly. "Spell?"  
  
He nodded. "Your mother was the one that did it, she cast a spell." He quickly scooped up his moon goddess into his arms and ran with her toward a large black door he called something in an old tongue unknown to Serenity and a lovely woman appeared, but it appeared that she was dead. "Lady Fate" Shinigami spoke. "Wed us." He commanded.  
  
Fate began to ramble in an old language that seemed to fill Serenity with strength. "Set her down. We begin now." Fate said monotonously.  
  
~*~  
  
That's it for now guys! I know it's short, but perhaps you'll forgive me. I'm off to California in a week and I'm getting things situated. Please review ^.~ 


	9. Corpse of Fate

Death Becomes You  
Rated PG13 (changed rating)  
PallaPalla-chan  
  
Well this is the LAST chapter of Death Becomes You. I sucked I up and wrote the end. I kinda didn't want to finish it because I believe this is one of my more morbid and more fun writings and I enjoyed writing it immensely. I never really imagined it would turn out like this either. Please feel free to review me with praises. That would make my day, I promise you. ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity's energy although a great deal better than before was still small and she leaned on Shinigami for support. She watched eagerly as Fate began to chant in the old language again. This time Serenity understood it. It was in ancient lunarian. The dead lady Fate began to glow, first bright lavender, then blue, then green. She never seemed to stay one color. Seconds later she was enveloped by a white light and Serenity held onto Shinigami and shielded her eyes. When the light died down Serenity thought maybe that something had gone wrong, because she no longer saw the dead woman before her, but a pale dark haired live looking woman.  
  
But than she realized that the live woman had been the dead woman from before, only alive. The now live Lady Fate began to speak again, "Do thee Serenity of the moon kingdom take Shinigami of Saturn blood?" Serenity nodded. "That is not good enough. You must state your decision." The woman said monotonously.  
  
"Yes." She stated.  
  
"What of you Shinigami? Do you take a Lunarian woman or your mate?"  
  
Shinigami looked at Serenity's crystal like eyes and then back at the lady Fate. "Yes. I do." He answered. Fate seemed satisfied and she took out a silver blade and quickly took Serenity's wrist and slit it quickly, and only making shallow cut. She than did the same to Shinigami. She quickly took out a black goblet and let their crimson blood fall into it. After a few seconds the wounds closed and healed leaving a small and unnoticeable scar.  
  
The lady handed Serenity the goblet. "Drink but a little." She stated simply as Serenity held the cup with both hands.  
  
Serenity let the cup touch her lips and took a small sip. The blood tasted odd to her but she remembered this much from her first marriage ceremony and she handed the cup to Shinigami who did the same. Fate then took back the goblet and drank a little herself.  
  
"You are now bonded by blood and Fate... you are married." Fate's beauty slowly faded and she turned back into her dead state and she disappeared with a scream and a puff of black energy.  
  
"How do you feel?" Shinigami asked her as Serenity stopped supporting herself on him.  
  
"I feel... better." She answered.  
  
"The spell is broken then?" Serenity nodded and let her wings show, they were a deep black like her lovers.  
  
"You are back to your old self I presume?" He inquired  
  
Serenity nodded. "This time I hope you won't splatter your brains out in my chambers, a few hours after our wedding." She replied jokingly.  
  
Shinigami laughed and wrapped his arms around his new bride. "Come, let us go back to the surface. I believe you have some senshi to tell about your new marriage."  
  
Serenity just smiled and let her head fall against her lovers chest. "We'll tell them in the morning. Tonight I sleep next to my husband." She kissed his neck playfully and he rubbed her back affectionately.  
  
"Alright. I look forward to sleeping next to you, it's been awhile." Shinigami said as he led her toward his chambers.  
  
Serenity smiled. "Of course it's been awhile! You of all people should know that I've been dead!"  
  
Shinigami smiled at his little angel for purity and death and replied, "Death becomes you my dear."  
  
~*~  
  
I must admit, I don't remember if I ever explained why in the silver millennium that Shinigami killed himself. We all know Serenity killed herself because Shinigami committed suicide, but I figured if I ever got motivated I could write a prequel and explain it. Please review ^.~ 


End file.
